Replaying The Moments
by Bianca Alseif
Summary: My greatest sin... loving someone who would eventually betray me... My greatest sin... Betraying someone i loved... My greatest sin... Killing someone i shouldn't . KaZe , Slight YuMe , Yaoi
1. Prologue

_**Konnichiwa , everyone. It's me. DUH. I was actually thinking of making this story MONTHS ago , after listening to a song which i forgot... Hahaha... ( swallows) FYI , This is more of the prologue rather than a chap. BTW, This is my first time writing one , so if it's crappy , you'll know why. Without further ado, the prologue !**_

_**Warnings : Mild cursing , OOC , shounen ai , Slight Yuuki bashing **_

_**X.o.X**_

_" Get back to class , Kuran." _Zero Kiryuu harshly ordered the pureblood prince.

**Rewind.**

_" You're actually crying , Kuran ? Hell must've freeze."_ Zero said sarcastically , ruffling the taller male's hair.

**Rewind.**

_" Huh , you're serious ?!"_ The ex-human shouted , looking at Kaname with disbelief.

**Rewind.**

_" Why the hell should i call you Kaname , Kuran?"_ Zero said while sticking his tongue out.

**Rewind.**

_" Kaname , i like you!" _Zero said , his face red as a tomato

**Rewind.**

_" Help me!" _Zero shouted , reaching out a hand towards a figure.

**Rewind.**

_" Hah , so I'M the one who betrayed YOU? " _He said , glaring daggers at his ex-lover.

**Rewind.**

_" Kuran , just rot in Hell . And never come back."_ Zero said as he jumped out the window , falling 30 storeys high.

**Pause.**

**Play.**

_" Kiryuu-kun , you lack enthusiasm," _ Kaname stated bluntly .

**Rewind .******

_" Oh , so you're actually sad , Kiryuu? That the girl you loved chose me?" _ Kaname said with a smug grin adorning his face.

**Rewind.**

_" Yes , i am indeed serious."_

**Rewind.**

_" Call me Kaname , we are friends." _Kaname said , reaching out his hand to the silver haired boy.

**Rewind. **

_" The feeling is mutual , Zero." _Kaname then planted a kiss at Zero's forehead.

**Rewind.**

_" I'm right now protecting Yuuki , Zero. " _

**Rewind. **

_" Where is Yuuki , Kiryuu? You're supposed to protect her!" _Then , glass shattered everywhere.

**Rewind. **

_" Kiryuu , you are still living because you are an important chess piece in this game," _

**Pause.**

**Pause. **

**Tbc...**

_**Urgh , Dammmit ! I HAD NO FREAKING IDEA WHAT THE HELL I WROTE! Yeap , this story is the outcome of my hatred towards Yuuki . kukuku. Ah yeah , i did this while listening to Dear You by Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion. That song is a MASTERPIECE! HAHAHA! Okay , there WILL be Yuuki bashing , so Yuuki fans , don't be mad at me. It's for the P.L.O.T.**_

_**Anyway , please Review , no flames! And , so sorry if it's confusing , it's like when you are watching a tape then you rewind , rewind , rewind , put you ended up at the wrong time... Goumen if there's any spelling errors , constructive criticism is good!**_


	2. Winter Snow

_**Hello guys! Sorry for the loooong update , i was busy ! Okay , i got the GREATEST NEWS! ISAWLIVEBROMANCEAHHH! It's true , i was smirking like a little bastard that managed to get GTA5 . Ok , enough of the chit-chat. **_

_**Warnings : SLASH , Male x male relationships , OOC and Yuuki bashing.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own VK. **_

_**A few years**_ **ago...**

Zero gazed absent-mindedly out the window , looking at the snow-covered garden. His eyes soften , when he and Yuuki are little children , they would always play there.

_Flashback _

_" Zero ! Look at this! Aren't i pretty?" Yuuki asked Zero , who was reading a and Juliet? Why the earth did Zero picked that book? Isn't it for girls? Yuuki thought , arms crossed. Zero sighed. " Yuuki , what do you want?" Zero asked , annoyed. He really want to finish the book , it was quite interesting too. " I said aren't i pretty?! Daddy Cross brought this for me!" Yuuki exclaimed happily , spinning. Zero rolled his eyes , the dress is quite ugly. It had way too much ruffles , and the dress had an ugly shade of green and pink. Zero then faked a smile. " It looks great on you." Yuuki's eyes sparkled. " Yay! If Zero tells i'm pretty , then I should be pretty enough to be Kaname-sama's bride!" She exclaimed , jumping up and down in happiness._

_End Flashback _

Zero frowned. What was the reason Yuuki love the damned pureblood anyway? The bloodsucker is cold-hearted. Then again , who was he to judge? He loves Kaname too, and Kaname love him back. Zero looked outside the window , suddenly enjoying the view. He didn't like winter that much , since it was the day he lost his parents and Ichiru... But he didn't hate it that much , since it was the season that he and Kaname decided to become lovers. It was a very unexpected development , from the worst of rivals to the best of lovers. He always saw Kaname as a rival for Yuuki's love, but it wasn't actually the case.

But again , he hadn't told Yuuki about his relationship with Kaname yet , he didn't want to see his beloved sister's pained expression. It would be too painful to handle , imagining Yuuki's wide smile disappear with just those three words. Then , " Zero! I got great news!" Yuuki appeared in front of him , her face sparkling with extreme happiness. Zero gave Yuuki a weird look , why was Yuuki THIS happy? Sure, she was ALWAYS happy , but never this happy. " What is it Yuuki? I got better things to do," Zero said, sighing. Yuuki huffed and cross her arms." So , rather than listening to me , you rather gaze at the garden? " Zero rolled his amethyst eyes. Sure , sometimes Yuuki could be sweet, sometimes just plain annoying.

"Okay , so what's the great news?"Zero asked , emphasizing the great news part. Then , Yuuki's face reddened. " Um... It's just t-that... K-kaname-senpai and me decided to d-date ! " she said , rubbing her neck awkwardly. Zero's eyes widened. ' No way..' Zero thought." How come?"Zero asked , not believing Yuuki at all. " U-uh... he said ' the feeling is mutual ' then , he k-k-kissed me... ON THE FOREHEAD THAT IS!" She explained , her face heating up. ' a kiss on the forehead..'

_" The feeling is mutual , Zero." He then placed a loving kiss on Zero's forehead. _

Zero immediately ran out , ignoring Yuuki's call. He need an explanation and he need one NOW!He ran as fast as his vampire speed allowed him to , towards the Moon Dormitory. Right now, most of the bloodsuckers would go back to their mansion , celebrating Christmas. When he reached there, he banged on Kaname's door. " OPEN UP , KURAN!" Zero shouted , banging on the door. When there was no answer , he kicked the door open with ease. But, the bastard pureblood wasn't there, instead there was a note on a table. Zero walked towards it and picked it up.

Zero then examined it, Yes , it was 100% by Kaname. It was the same elegant , cursive writing. In there it wrote :

_Kiryuu, by time you find this note , Yuuki would've told you about me and her dating. Yes, it was true. You were merely a pawn to get me closer to her , and my plan worked greatly as ever. Also, all the things i told you were just bittersweet lies. Remember Kiryuu , you're just a pawn. - Kaname Kuran _

Zero's eyes widened in shock , his hands shaking greatly. ' There's no way Kaname would do this , right? No way...' But it was true. The evidence is right now in front off him , no matter how great he deny it. He then crumpled the note and threw it outside the window , breaking the window glass. Zero ran outside , tears flowing freely down his flushed cheek.

_I love you , Zero._

_**Lies... **_

_Zero , you look as beautiful as ever._

_**Lies...**_

_We'll love each other till death parts us . _

**Lies!**

Then , he fell face-first towards the ground. Good thing it was snowing , otherwise he would've have a cut. Zero then sobbed , his breath hitching. " K-kaname..." he whimpered , burying his angelic face in the snow. This is why he just hate snow (1). Every single time snow fell , tears would eventually fall too. First , he lost his parents , then he lost his pride as a hunter , he then lost his other half , now he lost the one he loved most. Life is a bitch sometimes... He then muttered something incoherent before blacking out.

**Present **

This year , Winter came again , much to the hunter's dismay. Now , rather than tears being shed , it was now replaced with blood. Every night on Christmas Eve , he would always be sent to kill Level E's wandering on the streets. After Zero shot his last ' prey' , a figure appeared in front of him. Due to the snow , he couldn't see the face clearly , but it clearly belonged to a male. Then, Zero's eyes widened. ' It can't be..'

**TBC...**

_**CRAP. COMPLETE CRAP. I'M SOOOOORRRRY , FELLOW readers for this reallllly crappy chap. I am really guilty... In my head , it came out great, then , the outcome was just... no. Anyway , when Zero said that he hated snow , Snow means Yuki in Japanese. So , it showas that he hate the snow AND yuki for stealing HIS Kaname. Anyway , i was doing this while listening Hurting For A Very Hurting Pain by VY1 and VY2. The song had no relations to this , only that i wanted you guys to listen to it. It's AWESOME. And i once read a fic that suits the song , only that i forgot :P**_

_**Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes , OOCness and also for the confusing plot.**_

_**Please review , no flames please! **_


	3. Fool

**_Hello ! Me here! :D Thanks alot for the follows , favs , reviews... I'm extremely honored! I'm actually thinking of doing this next week , but then i heard a song then.. BAM! Idea , idea , ideas flowing beautifully like a song. Hehehe. Yeah , in here... there's Yuuki bashing . *evil smirk that somehow weirdly resembles Kira's* anyway , enjoy... And i hope the chap isn't so crappy like the previous one..._**

**_Warnings : OOC , SLASH , Mild Yuuki bashing ... blabla..._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VK nor the song used._**

* * *

_When the seasons change their flow to a spin,_  
_When the links start to wear, slowly within,_  
_Please, don't ever let those ties begin to tear,_  
_Or lose them to the wind._

Kaname woke up , his body feeling quite cold although his room is heated up with a heater. He stood up abruptly , his eyes landed on a window that was slightly opened. ' Ah.. It's winter... Of course...' He mused , his lips curving into a sad smile. He remembered the incident that happened a few years ago... the day he ran away from his beloved like a coward. And a coward he was.

_Weighed down by the words I could not let myself forget,  
They would fill me with deep regret, when  
I began to drift peacefully through a soothing fantasy,  
Then awoke to discover you had disappeared. _

He couldn't believe that he wrote those kind of harsh words. Why didn't he write a short ' I'm sorry ' letter then run away ? Why must he write that Zero was a pawn to protect Yuuki ? Ah , how he regretted that. He chuckled to himself , He was so damn foolish. He flopped down his bed , wanting to sleep again. He was really tired , he slept at 5 a.m. because he did his paperwork.

After a few minutes of sleep , he woke up. He rubbed his eyes groggily. " Ah... Ohayou Zero.." He mumbled , reaching a hand towards the other side of bed , only to feel the feeling of silk against his hand. Ah... Zero left him... maybe he went to the kitchen ? " Zero?" Kaname mumbled again , walking towards his private kitchen that he rarely use. Then , the feeling hit him. He left Zero. " How stupid... I'm the one who left him... Why am i sad ?" Kaname mumbled as tears cascaded down his slightly flushed cheeks.

_Tying up the appearance I wanted to embrace,  
Softly scattering colors of orange without a trace,  
Carving pain through my heart which was now an empty space, it's_

_Fluttering, Fluttering, Fluttering,_

Kaname could kill just for the warmth of Zero's loving embrace. Heck , he could even kill Yuuki. Why did he left him? Ah , it's because of the Kuran line . He chuckled. If only he wasn't born as a Kuran , Zero still would be next to him , giving him the warmth he needed. The warmth he _wanted , _the warmth _only _Zero could grant. Then , a knock was heard. Kaname hastily wiped his tears . " Come in Takuma." Kaname said in an emotionless voice. Takuma walked in slowly , his emerald eyes missing the usual cheerfulness it always had. " Kaname ... I could feel the feeling of anguish here... Are you okay?" Takuma asked in a concerned voice. " I-I'm okay..." Kaname replied in a voice betraying what he said.

" Kaname... Are you still upset of what happened a few years ago?" Takuma asked , he already knew the answer anyway. " I-I said i'm okay , Takuma..." Kaname replied as he turn his face away from the blonde. " Are you?" Takuma asked again , his eyes focused on his friend's covered face. " I'm NOT OKAY TAKUMA! I LEFT ZERO, HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY?!" Kaname shouted , his voice covered by the sound of glass shattering.

_To the sky, to the sea or to someplace far away,  
I'd try, to deliver a lasting bond that time couldn't fray,  
But instead, all the colors of the ties that we have made, are_

Fluttering and Fluttering away. 

" Do you want to see him Kaname?" Takuma asked , his eyes widening slightly at the sudden outburst. " N-no! I don't want him to see how pathetic i am now..." Kaname trailed off , his breath hitching. Takuma embraced Kaname in a brotherly way , patting his back. ' Oh Kiryuu , If you see what you did to Kaname , would you forgive him ?' Takuma mused , his lips curving into a bitter smile.

_Memories once bright, flicker as they begin to age,  
With time, they are lost on a long forgotten page,  
They will sleep, in the heart like a dark and empty cage, still_

Fluttering, Fluttering, Fluttering, 

Kaname let his tears flow down , it's too late...

He loved the ex-human too much it hurts...

_Yet I wish I could share my heart with you once again,  
So now I'll try sending the remnants of those ties if I can,  
But like rain, gently falling down to earth on the wind, they're_

Fluttering and Fluttering away. 

**TBC. **

**_EMERGERD. WHAT DID I WRITE... * OH GOD WHY FACE* I realized that the lyrics overpower the story , but the lyrics actually went well with the story , in my opinion. *Sighs* Vocaloid can make such awesome songs that even made me cry... Oh yeah , the song is titled Hirari , Hirari ( Fluttering , fluttering) by Hatsune Miku. I prefer KAITO v3 Whisper ver.'s more... It's too good it's angelic... * me gusta face* Anyway , sorry if theere is only grammar mistakes , short chapter or confusing plot. And , there is NO I MEAN NO KANAME X TAKUMA... Anyway , it SUCKS ( This story , that is). WAYYYY SUCKS. TOO SUCKISH THAT IT CAN BE CALLED... CRAPPY._**

**_Review , but no flames! Or i'll kill you! HEHEEHE * Yandere face*_**


	4. His Beloved

_**Gah!Sankyu guys for the reviews , favs , follows! Watashi wa - Uh... i'll stay with english now... I'm really honoured! Anyway, in this chap , it's mostly bout my OC, since i just stupidly realized that in the summary there's a word called 'killing' so I was like... *facepalm!* Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

_**Warnings: Yandere!Kaname , SLASH , OC death , OOCness**_

_**And to Yandere Yangire Lover, I'm soorrryyyy if the update's late!**_

* * *

Zero had lived with Kaien Cross for a very long time until the latter knew everything about the silverhead. Everything. And Kaien also knew that his 'son' had a _daughter , _an adopted one , that is. Her name is Takao Miura. She had long scarlet hair that reached her petite waist , and she also had big aquamarine eyes. Zero found her on the street , her body unmoving. Her aquamarine eyes seems lifeless , and her whole body was full of scratches that was suspected made by Level E's.

**Flashback **

" Shishou , I found a girl on the street , I think she was attacked by Level E's..." Zero informed Yagari , who was smoking a cigarette. Yagari's single eye widened. " Hmm... Wow, she's damaged bad. If you arrived a few minutes late, she would've go bye-bye, kiddo." Yagari whistled , as he crossed his legs. Zero rolled his eyes before looking at the girl he was carrying. Her eyes were closed , and her temple was bleeding (1). Although she was bleeding , Zero didn't feel the urge to sink his fangs into the girl's neck AT ALL. As a matter of fact , it disgusted him thinking of doing so.

Zero then carefully placed the girl on the leather couch , stroking her hair after he did so. ' She looks so familiar... Yet i can't place a finger why she is..'

**Timeskip - 4 months later -**

" Zero otou-san! Welcome back!" greeted Miura happily as she lunged herself towards her ' father '. " Hi Miura..." Zero replied , a smile on his face. " Ne, Zero otou-san! Are we going to go the park?!" Asked Miura happily , a sheepish grin on her face. Zero then pinched Miura's chubby cheeks , making the latter pout. She then rubbed her red cheeks , smiling as she did so.

" So... Are we going or not?" Asked Miura as she tied her annoying red hair into pigtails . "No... I'm going to another hunting mission with shishou and Kaito... Make sure don't let anyone in , alright?" Zero warned with a hint of seriousness in his voice. " Yes, otou-san." Miura replied in a neutral tone as her father. " Great. Sayounara then." Zero said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

After Zero left , Miura took out her pink diary from her bag , and sat on the couch , pulling out a pen from her pocket. She then wrote :

_Dear Diary , Today father went to Kaito's house for a discussion , sadly I was prohibited to go there. Father says it's a 'hunter thing' , but I'm a hunter also. I want to be one. Sadly , I can't . I know this is impossible , for that I am going to die soon. From birth , I had always been sick. If it weren't for my older twin , I would've been healthy... The weird thing was, I just can't be mad at onee-san... She took care of me when i was sick... She even refused mother's pleas... _

_ - Takao Miura _

Miura then heard a knock from the door. She abruptly stood up , for that she sensed an unusual presence. " Yes?" She asked as she peeked out from the window. Outside, she saw a man with wavy brown hair and wine red eyes. ' Beasts in human form...' She mused , her eyes narrowing. ' Too beautiful to be human... If it's a Level C I could easily knock it down...' she thought , glaring at the brunette.

" Excuse me, are you a companion of Kiryuu-kun?" The brunette asked , a smile on his face. Miura aquamarine eyes widened. ' Z-Zero otou-san is friends with a v-v-vampire?!' She asked herself , her hands shaking slightly. " Who are you to know , vampire?" Miura asked harshly , glaring at the vampire. " I simply wanted to visit him." Kaname (2) stated , a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was a patient man , but this girl was testing his limits.

Miura scoffed inwardly. Zero otou-san isn't here... But if he JUST wanted to visit , then it's fine. " Come in." Miura ordered harshly , opening the door for the man. When Kaname stepped in, Miura eyes widened again , this time in fear.

" PUREB-" Before she could call for help , she was beheaded. Blood was splattered everywhere. The beige walls was painted blood red , same goes to the furniture that was near them. Kaname laughed as he inspected his long nails , that was now painted red. Kaname growled as the scent of blood reached his nose, making his eyes flash crimson for a while. ' Wait... Her blood .. I could smell Zero's too...' Kaname thought as he gave an experimental lick to his fingernails. " It's true..." Kaname mumbled to himself , his eyes narrowing to the headless corpse. " HOW DARE YOU DRINK ZERO'S BLOOD! HE'S MINE! MINE AND MINE ONLY!" He shouted as he pulled out a butcher's knife that has been placed innocently on the table.

" I shall chop you to pieces... Miura Takao."

* * *

**After the mission... **

Zero parked his car on the driveway , sighing as he reached home. " I bet Miura will be sleeping now... That idiot.." Zero mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the car. Suddenly , he could smell blood from the house. Not just anyone's blood , Miura's. He then quickly opened the door , only to be greeted with a devastating sight. Blood was everywhere , painting the once beige walls. And on the couch , there lay Miura's head, her eyeballs gone as if someone gouged them. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero shouted in agony as he slid down the floor , not caring about dirtying his pants. Tears began streaming freely from his eyes , as Zero pulled his silver hair.

"Nonnononononononono..." Zero chanted as if it was a mantra , burying his face in his hands. What was more devastating was , chopped pieces of his daughter's body was in front of him , on a silver tray. Kaien , who followed Zero , slammed the door open , eyes widening at the sight in front of him. If he were to describe it in one word , it was bloody. Very bloody.

" W-who.. In the right mind would do this?!" Asked Kaien as he felt his eyes began to water as well. For him, Miura was a nice , cheerful girl who he treated as if she's his own granddaughter. " I-I b-bet It's K-Kuran..." Zero accused as he gritted his teeth. " We can't make false accusations.." Kaien said , his brows furrowing. " ARE YOU KIDDING ME , KAIEN?! HIS SCENT IS EVERYWHERE !" Shouted Zero , clenching his fists until it almost bleed. " You're right..." Kaien agreed , his eyes widening.

* * *

' Zero... Now you will only think of me, and me only...' Kaname mused as he stroked the eyeball in his hands , his lips curving into a wicked smile.

**End Flashback **

But now... Miura Takao is gone... As if she never existed , no one remembered her , except for her father ... Who was seeking revenge for his daughter's death...

**TBC.. **

**Hahha... It's my first time writing about a yandere , so dont flame me! Anyway , in (1) , she was bleeding like Kaname in vk manga , chappie 30! That is my fav chappie! For that Zero took Kaname's blood... Also , in (2) , I'm tired of writing the man so i just wrote Kaname.. uffufuf.. Anyway, I'm not sure whether to change this to M or not... Hmm... Also , realized that i use my name for the OC? Tehehe! And if you're wondering how the heck did Kaname knew about Miura? Hello? He has Seiren , duh!**

**Sorry for the late update , spelling errors , OOCness...**

**Review please! No flames... Flames are meant to be eaten by Natsu.**


End file.
